Broken not Beaten
by Dancer.in.the.Shadows1
Summary: The Second Mass finds a girl with a case of memory lost. Not knowing what happened to the world she must learn from people in the second mass the new way of life, and how to survive it.
1. Chaos

**Waking up I found myself on the cold ground, snow falling softly to the ground around me, slowly melting away on the half frozen patch of red ice. Rising slowly, not wanting to disturb or worsen m growing headache, I look around my deserted surroundings. Seeing no sign of life or anything that looks familiar, I try to remember what happened. **

**(Flashback)  
**

**Running through streets, dodging turned over and upside down cars, taking cover at the sound of gunshots. A moan, light, and then a falling sensation.**

**(Reality)  
**

**I stopped trying to remember and started focusing on where I was going. As my hands grew numb, it was time to find shelter. Knocking on the door of a house, hoping someone was home who could help me figure out what was going on. As if in a horror movie the door creaked open, revealing a empty house. **

Hello?

**Slowly making my way inside, not wanting to be rude, I wide off my boots. Reaching the living room, it was your usual nice, cozy home. Pictures hanging on the wall, a boy missing his front teeth, a newborn baby wrapped in a pink blanket, a family portrait above the fireplace. Continuing my self tour of the house, I reach the kitchen. A window was missing from the screen door, molded coffee still in the pot, a small goldfish floating upside down in a rather large tank. Walking over to the fridge, a small paper caught my attention.**

**(Note)  
**

Dear Jack and Megan, your father and I had to got to work early, and wont be home till late tonight. Have a great first day of school. Love you mom and dad p.s Jack stay out of trouble this school year.

**(End of note, Flashback)  
**

****"Mommy, daddy!" A small child wanders around a house, a clock on the wall shows it is a little after 8 am. following the wall of a narrow hallway, she stops and peeks in to what looks like a study. "Daddy, are you ok?" the large man sitting behind the desk looks up, eyes filled with something the little girl has seen a few times in her short life. "Get out." Backing away slowly, he raise himself up leaning forward. "Get out, its all your fault. You ruined everything!"

**(Reality)**

**The sudden sound of a dog barking brought me out of my daydream. Opening the fridge, I was hit with the smell of spoiled food. Nothing looked edible anymore. I jumped at the feeling of something wet touching my pale leg. Looking down I met the dark eyes of a red border collie. I knelt down and started stoking its neck, it laid its paw in the crease of my bend arm.  
**

****Hey there little guy, your the first thing I've seen. So you want to tell me what happened?

**It barked at me, almost as if it was answering me. Looking down at the leather collar I try to find a name tag.  
**

****Ember? Well you do look like an ember.

**He barked, obviously recolonizing his name was said. I stand up and go to the cabinet to see if I could find some food. Finding nothing, I open the last door. I find a few boxes of nature valley bars. Grabbing them all I slid down to the floor, opening one. Ember walked over to me obviously wanting to share my snack with him, which I did. We each had two bars, Ember quickly ate both of his still asking for more, so I gave him the rest of mine. Before he could take it, he began barking turning his body towards the front door. Standing protectively in front of me. Getting up I walk slowly out to the living room peeking outside through the front window, not knowing what was out there. Ember continued barking when I heard it. A sorta high pitch moan, and metal banging on the ground.**


	2. New World

**Shit was all that I could think. Ducking down, I made my way toward the back of the house not wanting to be anywhere near that thing.**

So you want to tell me what that thing is. Huh?

**I whispered to Ember who was following me upstairs, thankfully being as quiet as I am. Getting to a bedroom at the top of the stairs, I maneuvered my way over to the window. **

_**Damn it, where'd it go. **_

**Suddenly there was a loud crash downstairs, along with the creepy moaning. Ember began to bark. **

No shhhh! Ember hush. Come back!

**Ember ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. As I yelled after him, I'm guessing a little too loud, when the moaning began to get closer. **

_**There's no way it can get up those stairs.**_

**I let out a small sigh, only to regret it when the door slowly opened. I leaned back towards the wall and bookshelf as far as I could go, knowing that it wont hide me at all. Shutting my eyes praying for a quick death, I hear footsteps. **

Hello there.

**Surprised I opened my eyes slowly revealing a little boy, the one from the picture, Jack, I think his name was. He looked dirty, skinnier, and taller. **

There's no reason to be afraid. I wont hurt you.

**His stare was practically blank. Looking behind him I see a lizard thing almost standing there in the doorway. I look back at the boy, noticing a thing glowing orange on his back. I don't have to be a genius to know that they weren't to be trusted. **

Come with us, we can help you.

No thanks, I think I'll stay here. I have to... wait for my family.

_**Great excuse, I don't even know if I have a family.**_

**I pressed my back closer toward the wall, though I didn't want to be thought of as a coward, I didn't really have a choice. The boy and the lizard both moved closer to me, to where the boy was right in front of me and the lizard was only a few feet behind him. **

I know where they are. I can take you to them, they'll be so happy to see you. They really miss you.

**I look behind him again not totally sure if I should believe him.**

Don't worry about me... him, he is friendly.

**That little trust cost him my trust. The lizard was talking through the boy. **

_**Blank stare, the ting on his back, talking through him. There's no way that Jack was allowing this to happen willingly. **_

Humm, ok then.

**He offered me his hand but I refused, standing up slowly, my back still against the wall. He gestures me towards the door, as the lizard turns and begins to walk out. I extend my arm in front of me, signaling to the boy that he can go first. He nods and walks in front of me. I follow slowly, looking out the window as I pass, seeing Ember barking and running in circles. The moans from the robot thing must have drowned out his barks. The boy was almost out of the room when I made my move. I fling myself threw the window on to the roof, not expecting ice slide down without even being able to stop myself. Falling face first to the ground, I get up and make a run for it as fast as I could, knowing they'd be after me within seconds. Racing down the street, I see Ember already ahead of me. Deciding that he knows the town better than I do, I should follow him and see where he leads me. Not having to look behind me, I know that they were following me, I could hear their footsteps. Mostly the robot but faintly the lizard's and Jack's. **

Ember! Ember!

**Needing Ember to slow down just a little bit so that I don't get lost. Ember stopped and looked back at me, but only for a brief moment. He slowed down a little bit, enough that I could thankfully keep up with him at a better pace. **

_**I must have run track or something, cause I'm not that out of shape.**_

**We reached the edge of a forest, I turned around, wishing that I hadn't. I continued to follow Ember through the trees. We were almost through the rather small forest, when I saw a tree. Not just any tree but a large one, probably the biggest in the whole forest.**

_**Wait I know that tree.**_

**(Flashback)**

General Connor, where are we going?

**He had woken us all up at the crack of dawn to drive all the way out into the middle of no where. **

Hush Hunter, I want you kids to remember this spot that I am about to show you. Just in case anything like world war 3 happens and you need weapons. Study these surroundings, learn everything there is about this place, cause I wont be here to show you where it is again.

**My brothers were goofing off in front of me, defiantly not paying any attention to anything around them. Nick fell right over a fallen down tree, I quickly stepped over him like all of my other brothers only to have the general look back and yell at me for not helping up a "fallen" soldier, not caring that my brothers didn't help him up either. **

Here we are.

Where this is just like the rest of the forest. I don't even know why we have to know all this soldier stuff anyways, its not like aliens are going to invade the earth and we'll need to protect ourselves.

**The general gave Andy a stern look. But it barely registers to Andy that he shouldn't have said that. The general walks over to a large tree and reached under it, searching for something.**

_**Figures. Andy only gets a look, if I had said that I'd be running laps or cleaning the guns, maybe both. **_

**I was brought out of my thoughts be a light click. Standing up my dad obviously found what he was looking for. Backing up, a small square hole opened up in the ground. The general was the first one in. I finally was able to make my way down the short stair case into what looked like an old wine cellar from the olden days, only with metal floor. The general flicked on a light opening the small cellar to a large armory. **

Welcome to one of many underground armories in the U.S. You are some of the few that get to know about this place, in total 7 know that this exist. I have set these up around the country so that no matter where you are you will always have an armory in case a war breaks out.

**(Reality) **

**The not too distant moan, brought me out of my memory. I raced over to the tree, and stuck my hand under it. I could feel bugs crawling around on my hand as I search for the nob that opens the door. **


	3. Human

**Pulling on the nob, the square door opens. **

Ember, here boy come on.

**I sorta shove him into the hole, as I climb in as fast as I could. I begin to close the door seeing the lizard at least 50 yards away. Once the door is closed, I climb down the rest of the stairs searching for the flashlights that hang on the wall. I can hear Ember's nails walking around on the metal floor, only to be drowned out by the sudden moan and stomping coming from above us. I find a flashlight and turn it on, just in time to run over to Ember and stop him from barking. **

Shhhh. Its ok, they cant find us down here. And even if they did, I know how to shoot these gun. So we're good, nothing to be worried about.

**I was trying to convince myself more than Ember. We sat there on the floor for what seemed like hours, hearing them moving around above us. They know we're somewhere, just don't know that we are right under them. **

_**Thank you camouflage door.**_

**We waited for the sound of their footsteps to become distant, that I could barley hear the robots stomping and moaning. I release Ember's neck, that I had my arm around, more for my sake than his. He stood up and started walking around again exploring the metal surroundings. Him not barking or wanting to bark told me that they are gone. I stand up and run the flashlight over the weapons hanging on the walls. **

Rifles, pistols, rockets. Haha even swords. Wow this place has everything doesn't it Ember.

**Looking through the draws I found ammo, and tons of it. Moving on I found some backpacks, food, along with jugs of water. I started to make an emergency pack just in case we have to leave in a hurry. I began to talk to Ember, not knowing if he could understand me or if he was even listening to me. **

I may not remember much, but I know about this place and a few other ones. I think that if we both carry some of the supplies we can move from one to another. Some how the general knew that something like this would come in handy. You know, I don't even know why I call him the general. Probably because he was always in general mode around me, but not fun my brothers. No he was a dad to them, he would always go to their games, or talk to them about their friends and the girls they liked that week. I guess that I remember more of my life than I thought. I just can't reme...

**Turning around I see Ember fast asleep in the corner of the room, where I had laid out a sleeping bag. I smile and return to my packing. **

**I wake up, for a second wondering where I was until I remembered the past events of yesterday. Ember laid soundly next to me. I reach over and turn on the lantern, that I found last night. I make my way over to the door, with Ember right by my side. Knowing that he must need to go to the bathroom, I listen before I open the door, praying to God that nothings there. Before the door is open all the way Ember is out and about, running around searching for a good place to go to the bathroom. I stand there and breathe in the morning air, by the look of things I say that it is early morning. Ember raced back over to me with something in his mouth, dropping it at my feet I see a bright yellow tennis ball. I pick it up tossing it up and down in my hand as Ember waits impatiently for me to throw it. I threw it, not knowing the strength my right arm has in it. Ember disappears in the trees for a few seconds, then comes running back with a bright yellow smile. We play fetch for a while, then head back inside for some breakfast. I had packed some more nature valley bars, along with rice, oatmeal, powdered milk, peanut butter, and a few cans of soup. We both finish eating our oatmeal, Ember smacking his mouth, from the peanut butter I put in his oatmeal. I grab the three backpacks that I had packed the night before, I had packed a doggy backpack with the food and a little bit of water, as I take the other two backpacks full of ammo, other guns and the double edge twin katana that I had taken a liking to, the other was full of various supplies such as map, water, head lamp, batteries, rope, etc. Things that we may need. I close the door and start heading east to Florida, after having a dream or a memory that the general went to Jacksonville for a meeting. **

**We had been walking most of the day, looking at my watch it was almost 4pm. We had seen a few of the robots, but were able to avoid them. But each time they got close I made sure my AK was locked and loaded. As more time passed night began to fall. I called Ember over to me and unhooked the backpack.**

Ok Ember, search!

**It hadn't taken me very long to teach him to go search for robots or lizards in buildings. Him being a border collie could learn anything. Ember came racing back to me, letting me know that it was all safe. We walked inside, making it a safe distant inside before settling down. I opened a can of soup and heated it up, when it was ready I poured some it a small bowl and gave it to Ember. He gratefully took it, thankfully it wasn't too hot and he was able to eat it right away. We had both finished, I picked up the bowls and put them back into the pack, wanting to be ready if we have to leave in a hurry. I pour some water into the deep bowl/lid of the bottle and gave it to Ember. Putting everything back I curl up next to Ember and slowly start to fall asleep. Ember's soft growl woke me up. I hear foot steps coming closer, holding up my gun ready to shoot anything that tries to hurt us. A light bobs its way closer to us. Ember's growl turns into a ferocious bark. I can hear a gun cock, so I cock mine.**

Hum, I thought the dog was alone. What's your name kid?

**The light draws closer, soon I was able to see a man with long brown hair. He was dirty and look tough. I didn't answer him just kept my gun pointed at him, as he did with his. Ember was now in a standing position, barking non-stop.**

Kid you mind shutting up your dog, before the mechs hear.

Ember hush. What's a mech?

You don't know? They're the two legged robots you see everywhere.

Well I've been out of it for a while, not totally sure what's going on anymore.

Haha, kid you've missed out on a lot. You got mechs, skitters, harnesses, don't tell me you don't know about all this alien shit going on.

**He looked at me, and realized I had no idea what he was talking about. By this time we had both lowered our guns, and Ember sat down and relaxed a bit but still keeping an eye on the man in front of him. **

So if the mechs are the robots, I'm guessing skitters are the lizard like things.

You got it.

So the skitters control people right?

How you know I thought you were out of it?

I am, but I had a run in with a mech, skitter, and a kid. They wanted me to go with them. I was about to too, till the kid or skitter let it slip that it was talking.

Yeah, you met a harnessed kid. The aliens take kids and put those things on their backs to control them. Good thing you didn't go with them.

**We were now walking down the hallway, making a few turns and going down some stairs we get to a set of doors. **

Welcome to my home.

**He opened the door and I could see that it was a theater. The lights were on, and a group of people standing on the stage. They look over. **

Who the hell is she, Pope.

This is...

Hunter.

**I answered without hesitation hoping to seem unafraid. **

She'll be staying with us, if she wants. That idiot over there is my brother.

No, no way is she and that mutt staying here.

**I laugh slightly, then hoped that they didn't hear it. But they did, I look up and they are staring at me with a confused look.**

What's so funny?

Oh nothing, just you're calling Ember a mutt. But have you looked at yourself.

Why you.

**He jumped of the stage and ran over to me with a pistol in his hand, pointed at me. Pope side steps, obviously saying "you said it, you deal with it." I roll my eyes and draw my katana, as soon as he was close enough I cut off the pistol holster. He stops, I glare at him saying "make a move I dare you." Ember is barking, getting ready to launch himself at the guy.**

Hum. I guess you can stay for a while.

Thanks that's so generous of you.

**We put our weapons away, and I hush Ember. **

So, where you from?

Not sure. Woke up yesterday no memory, but I've been getting it back.

Where'd you learn to handle a sword like that?

What is this 20 questions. Here I'll save you the time, my name is Hunter, my dad was a general, I 4 brothers that I know about, mom don't know. Dad taught me to shoot, to survive. That's all I got.


	4. Past as the Present

**It's been a month now, since I have woken up. I've learned so much from Pope, his brother, Hank, and I never get along, which drives Pope insane sometimes. Lately Pope has been acting strange, he used to be nice and funny but no he is becoming more of a grumpy old man. Maybe its the war that is changing him, I don't know. For the last couple of weeks, I have been remembering certain things from my past. How much I hated my father, and how scared I was of him. How I always disappointed him not being able to do something perfect, or right away. It had all started when my mom left when I was 5 my dad always blamed me, she blamed me to, I guess that I was too much of a handful. **

**I sat on the floor with Ember by my side, he had been acting strange lately. It may just be the weather, I know that bad weather always wore me out. I quietly whispered to Ember, not wanting to wake up everyone else. **

It would be nice to stay with the group, but with Pope becoming distant things are just getting harder to deal with.

**Ember looked up at me. We had grown closer, we trusted each other with our lives. I knew that Ember always had my back, in some way I trusted Ember more than any human in the world and if I had to choose between Ember and humans to protect, Ember would be on the top of my list. **

What do you think? Huh. Should we split or stay. I don't know about you but I feel like if we stay, we're going to get killed.

**Ember huffed, laying his head back down on my leg.**

**Damn, Pope has been so nice. I don't want to hurt him. But I swear Hank hates mine and Ember's guts. Why? Not why does he hate us, why did this happen. I want my memory back, I want to live a normal life. Not wanting to look over my shoulder to make sure Hank its doing anything. I hate it, I hate everything, mechs, skitters, alien weapons, and my dad. **

**I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that I punched the wall causing Pope to wake up. **

Hunter? What's up slice.

**I hate always hated that nickname he had given me. He said that I have a short temper, once when Hank and I were fighting. When were fighting over the stupidest thing, but I had just blown up at him. Almost like someone sliced my patience in half. **

Nothing, sorry I woke you up.

You didn't. I was up, so what's wrong?

He was awake? Shit, then heard me talking about leaving.

So you heard me talking to Ember?

**He nodded, and leaned against the wall and slid down next to me. Petting Ember for a little bit, he spoke up again.**

Talk to me slice. Maybe I can help you with the problem. That is what distant people think about you know, how to help other people with their problems.

**He was trying to make me laugh, but it didn't work it only made me feel worst that I had thought it, let alone say it out loud.**

I didn't mean to call you distant, just... I don't know, you just wont talk to me anymore. Not like you used to.

Yeah I know kid. I've been brushing everyone off lately, not just you.

**I nodded, and continued stroking Ember waiting for Pope to continue. We sat in silents for a few minutes, I felt like I should say something, I just didn't know what to say. After I had open and closed my mouth several times, Pope spoke up. **

If you want to leave I'm not stopping you, I just want to know why. Is it Hank, cause if you want I can talk to him for you.

No. I... Its just... I don't know, I guess it is some what about Hank. I am getting tired of looking over my shoulder all the time, and sleeping with one eye open. I feel like he has it out for me and Ember, like he hates us ever since we got here.

**He sighed. Tilting his head back against the wall, thinking about the right way to answer.**

Its not you.

So its Ember, what does he hate dogs?

**He ran his hand through his hair. I may have been mistaken, but it looked like he was about to cry. **

No he loves dogs, or used to. You remind him or someone, someone that he was very close to. Actually, you remind us both.

**I stare at him, knowing that he is on the verge of tears. Not wanting to see him cry I held my tongue from asking him who it was that I reminded them of. **

She was only 11 when the aliens came. I didn't know about her till a few months after I had gotten out of prison. But the first time I laid eyes on her I fell in love with a sweet, beautiful, loving little girl. My daughter.

**By then Pope was silently crying. His head in his hands, almost curled up in a little ball on the floor. This was a side of Pope that I had never seen before, a side that I didn't think Pope had. I always thought that he was a tough, criminal, bad ass, and that was it. But no somewhere deep down inside him, there was a crier, a grieving soul. I gently wrap my arms around him, trying to comfort him. Like a little child he leaned on me, crying on my shoulder, not caring who saw, just wanting to let it out. Everything that he had been holding in all this time. **

**_What was she like? Did I really look like her? What happen to her?_ **

**All these questions ran through my mind, but the last one was the one I really wanted to know the answer to. There were so many things that could have happened to her, before or after the invasion. We sat in silence, as Pope let it all out. Slowly his sobs began to die, as he got a grip on himself not wanting his brother or the other gang members to see him like that, and think he's weak.**

Those damn aliens.

**I look at him, he had his fist balled up so tight his knuckles turned pure white. **

I couldn't stop them. It was my fault, I was her father I should have saved her. Done something more to stop them.

It wasn't your fau...

Yes it was! You weren't there. You don't know what happened.

**Pope was on his feet, walking out into the hall. I followed him along with Ember. **

Then explain so that I do know what happened, and can tell you that it wasn't your fault.

**My temper growing shorter by the second, I stared at Pope with my hands on my hips. He slid down to the floor again, and looked up at me and laughed.**

Just like her. Even for her age she was stubborn.

Tell me what happen. Start from the beginning.

**He nodded and began to relax a little. **

She was 7 when I first met her, just had her birthday party a few days before she came to live with me. Her mom and I had a thing before I was sent to prison again. I didn't even know that she was pregnant. She never even came to tell me that I had a miracle of my own. I was always jealous of my brother, he had a beautiful wife, two wonderful children. When I was on the outside, I would always hang around them. God, I loved them and to think, I had one of my own in the world.

**I was now sitting next to him, Ember curled up in between us. He took a deep breath, and continued his story.**

I had just gotten out of prison, for the second time. My brother picked me up with a serious face on, usually he'd be laughing about how I looked. But not this time, he said that there was someone at the house looking for me. I tried to get more information, but that was all he knew. When we got to his house, I met a man named David Jackson. What kind of name is that? Humm. But anyways, he started by asking me if I remembered a woman named Abigail Stanson. It took me a second to figure out that he was talking about Abby, see I had been with a lot of girls between the time I was with Abby and then, lot of them I couldn't remember.

**He had a smile on his face, like he was remembering her. **

So you must have really liked her to remember her name.

I loved her. We planned on getting married and starting a family. But then I slipped back into my old self, drinking, doing stupid stuff. She was able to take it for a while, but then one night she just snapped. Packed her stuff and left. I always thought that I'd see her again on the street or somewhere. Either that or she would show back up on Hank's doorstep. I should have known better, she always kept her word. She was never coming back.

**Pope let a few tears escape his eyes, but quickly stopped them not wanting a repeat of an hour ago.**

The man, David, told me that Abby had passed away the previous week from breast cancer. He told me that she had a daughter, Poppy. She named her after me, can you believe that. Why would she do that? Poppy needed a guardian, and even though Abby had stated in her will that she wanted her to go to her sister, I was the father. And if I wanted I could claim her. I didn't even have to think twice, I said yes. That way I had something left of Abby, and a reason to get my life straight. He then called her out of the house, Hank's kids were keeping her entertained.

**(Pope's flashback)**

**A little girl with light red hair came out and stood by David. She looked so much like Abby.**

Poppy, this is John Pope. He is your father. You'll be living with him for now on ok.

**She nodded her little head. Even though her mother had just died she smiled. She walked over to me and hugged me. I was taken by surprise that it took me a second to react. **

Mommy told me about you. She said that you were funny, and you always made her laugh whenever she was upset.

I tried to keep her always smiling.

Can you tell me a joke?

**I nodded and thought for a second.**

Ok here it is. A pirate got captured. The sailor said to him, "How did you get that wooden leg?"

"Well it was me shark that bit it off."

"And how did you get that hook on your arm?"

"It was me shark that bit it off."

The sailor said, "So how did you get that patch on your eye?"

The pirate said, "Well a seagull flew by and pooped on my eye."

The sailor said, "How would seagull poop give you a patch?"

The pirate says, "It was me first day with me hook."

**she giggled like it was the funniest thing she heard in her life.**

Another one.

**(Reality)**

I signed the papers that every day. She was mine, she had even called me daddy before she went to sleep.

What happened to her.

Aliens.


	5. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating, but I have writers block. I wont mind having a writing partner if anyone is interested, private message me I would love to work with you.**


	6. Reunited

**Time skip – 1 week**

**ember and I were back to wandering through the empty streets. Pope didn't try and stop me from leaving, in a way I wish that he did. I didn't leave right away, I waited a few days to see what was going to happen. But Pope completely ignored me. I figured it'd be best for me to leave. Not one for goodbyes, I left a quick note thanking Pope for his help and that I needed to find myself. A stupid excuse, but it was all I got. I didn't mind being without human contact , never did all I needed was Ember. **

Let's rest for a while ok.

**I sat down and Ember followed my lead and laid his head on my lap. We had been walking for hours. I always loved the dark, everyone else was asleep, but I would be wide awake thinking about everything. I must have fallen asleep, cause I woke up to Ember barking into the darkness. I quickly scrabbled around for my gun, looking back up a skitter made its way over to me. A loud moan covered up the sound of my gunshot. As the skitter fell to the ground, I grabbed my one backpack, and took off down the road before the mech could get to us. Even running at full speed Ember was flying in front of me. Not having to turn around, I could hear the mech chasing after us. Being dark and knowing I couldn't out run the mech if I couldn't see what was in front of me, I did the next best thing. I hid, quickly I turned the street corner and dived under the closest vehicle, lucky it was a truck. I wanted to call Ember, but I couldn't without drawing attention from the mech. I had to just let him run, knowing he would be able to find me again. As I dove under the truck, my foot got caught between the tire and the ground. Thinking I had enough time, I stretched my leg out from under the truck, just in time for the mech to come around the corner. It all went by so fast, the mech passes the truck and I was frozen. I hear a cracking sound and a burning pain shot up my leg. Before I could scream, Ember began barking keeping the mech's attention on the chase at hand. As soon as the mech's stomping footsteps were almost out of range, I took out a flashlight to look at my leg. I wish I hadn't, as soon as I looked down, I saw red liquid flowing from something raised out of my leg. Bending down to wrap it, I was able to see what was sticking out of my leg.**

_**Shit, how the hell does my bone pop out?**_

**I quickly wrap it the best I could without moving the bone. I stood up, leaning on the side of the truck for support. Looking up and down the street I watch for any sign of aliens. Slowly I begin making my way in the direction I think town would be in. I needed to find a pharmacy, what I really needed was a doctor. The town I was in was pretty small, so it had to have a doctors office somewhere. If I got lucky it would be untouched, if I got really lucky the doctor would still be there. Not likely, I continued walking leaning on anything I could find wanting to keep my weight off my leg. I could feel blood bleeding through the bandage. I was able to make it into the "center" of the small town, turning on my flashlight I began looking at signs hoping one said doctor. I was in luck, I found the office. I made my way up the stairs to the door. I tried to open it but it was locked. I took my flashlight and smashed it through the fancy window, reaching my hand it I was able to get a hand on the lock and turn it. The door opened and I slowly made my way in with a pistol and my flashlight in hand looking for anything that would cause me trouble. I limped to the supply cabinet grabbing a bottle of liquid and a needle. I had a dream before of my mother showing me different kinds of medicines at her small doctors office. I poked the needle into the top of the small bottle and allowed the needle to suck up the liquid. I had remembered the name of a numbing shot. I gently took the needle and stuck it through my skin of my injured leg. Within minutes my leg began to feel numb. I made my way around the room gathering things I needed to put my leg back in place. I limped back over to the examination table, just as my eye lids became heavy. I knew that I was falling, but it felt like I had been falling further than where the floor should have met me. **

**Small time skip – 10 minutes**

**I could hear a noise in my ear, I wanted to open my eyes and shut off what ever it was making it. But my eyes and body would not move, had to lay there. I welcomed the darkness again.**

**Jimmy's Pov**

**It was creepy being out at night, not that I was alone. Weaver had selected me, Tom, Hal and Pope to go out scouting within a 30 mile radius of the school we are using for a base. I always hated the dark, but now more than ever. Not just because of the aliens, but because I was with Pope. I don't trust him, but he told Weaver that he knew the area around the school. I couldn't complain, if we were attacked I knew I could run faster than him, not that it would help, the skitters and mechs were fast. The truck stopped and we hopped out of the back. Looking around I could see that it was a rather small town, probably abandoned when the attack happened. Nothing around looked like it had been touched by aliens. Tom instructed us to spread out and look for anything useful. I was lucky enough to get Hal as my partner. We walking in the direction we were assigned to scope out while Pope and Tom took another. **

Hey look over here.

**Hal yelled over to me. I walked over to where he was standing, and looked at the building. It was a doctors office. Hal walked in first, since the door had been busted in. I followed when Hal told me that it was all clear. We each began checking the different rooms. I entered a room, it looked like someone had been brining out the supplies. I was about to leave the room when I heard a quiet growl. I made my way around the table, shining my flashlight I could see a pair of brown eyes staring back at me. **

Good dog, no ones going to hurt you.

**I walked forward a little bit, but fell back after the dog lunged forward a little bit and snapped at me. Hal came running into the room, giving me a worried look. I pointed around the table, his eyes followed my finger. He walked around and also fell back, as the dog jumped up at him with his teeth showing. Hal took out some food he had in his bag and held it out to the dog. It didn't even look at it, just continued to stare at us. We slowly stood up and were making our way out of the room keeping an eye on the dog. We jumped as our backs hit Tom.**

What are you guys doing.

There's a dog.

**He gave us a worried look and walked in around the table. I laughed quietly at his expression as the dog launched up at him trying to take a chunk of Tom's face with him. He must have began to feel threatened with so many people around. He began to bark, snarling every once in a while, making sure we could see his teeth the whole time. Tom back away towards us as the dog approached him. **

What the hell are you guys doing?

**Pope finally decided to show up. Tom slowly raised his hand and pointed at the dog.**

He is a mean one.

**Pope looked around us, and stepped forward before Tom stopped him.**

He's a mean one, almost tried giving my a nose job.

**Pope shoved his hand out of his way, and spoke roughly and gently at the same time.**

Stand down. Come.

**The dog relaxed and walked straight up to Pope and began to lick his face. **

Hey Ember, how you been. Where's Hunter.

**I slowly walk around the other side of the table.**

What the...

**Pope quickly stood up and walked around to where I was standing. Before I could say anything, he bent over and started trying to wake up the small girl that was laying on the floor. The dog came over to and started licking her face.**

Hunter wake up.

Pope you know her.

No, I just decided to call her Hunter. Of course I know her.

**She still wasn't waking up. Tom came over and checked her pulse.**

She's still alive, but we got to get he back to Anne if we want to save that leg.

**I hadn't even noticed that her leg was covered in blood, and then I looked and saw her bone was sticking out. I quickly turned away before I threw up. I could hear them lift her up.**

Jimmy come on.

**Hal called me, I turned around and noticed that they were already half way out of the office. Hal and I grabbed all the supplies the office had and rushed outside. The truck was out front, with Pope sitting in the bed of the truck with the girl and dog. Hal and I climbed in the bed as well. It took all my will power to not look at her leg and throw up. It seems like we had been driving for hours when really it was only 30 minutes. We got back to the school, and were greeted by Anne and Weaver. Anne rushed over when she saw that Tom's shirt was covered with blood. He held his hand up and pointed her to the back where we were at. **

Oh my God.


End file.
